Today's choice, tomorrow's friendship
by calialily
Summary: It was another new day for the Power puff girls Z and it seemed like it couldn't get any better. Life filled with sweets, magic, sparks and the appearance of a certain group of boys. What could possibly go wrong? In their sugar filled life just one choice could bring you to your complete happiness or downfall. ppgxrrb
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! My name's Calialily but you could call me Calia for short! :3  
**

**The PPGZ here are in the same class it's almost like their class in the TV series. That's their class for the next 2 school years, or at least I think it is. This story happened days or months after the final episode.**

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy this.**

**I do not own the PPGZ or the other characters. Only the idea and a very used pencil. :)**

* * *

_Your treating me here? That's so nice of you!_

_hehe.. well.. um... choose whatever you like!_

_hmm... strawberry parfait!... chocolates... giant donuts... an alarm clock? In a baker-? RINGGGG_

It was early in the morning and we would find a certain girl late and cramming for her first day of classes.

_I'm late! Oh, why didn't that stupid alarm clock work!_

14 years old Momoko Akatsutsumi was running around her room trying to get ready.

* * *

Momoko's POV:

I checked myself at the mirror. I was wearing a light pink, long sleeved shirt with dark pink swirls on the upper right. My tan white jumper shorts are just up to the middle of my thigh and to top it of I wore dark pink candy laced Keds. As I tightened the slightly loose red bow on my long orange hair my mom called, "Momoko! Your sister already left! Where are you?"

"Coming!" I took one last glance at the mirror before finally grabbing my bag and ran down the stairs.

"Bye mom!" I said as I got my bento (with my favorite food! Teehee! :3) and placed a huge cookie in my mouth then left the door of my house, running.

It was sunny outside and the plants were glistening with morning dew. The people were working with a happy tune and I could smell the delicious cakes and bread in the bakery.

Gosh! They all look so good! My eyes were probably shining as I looked through the bakery's glass window. Wahh! And the guy selling is super cute!

_I guess this place is new. It's called the Starleaf café. …But it looks familiar… Hey! It's the one from my dream! Maybe I'll be able to see that cute guy here!_

I was about to enter but then I shook my head. Miyako and Kaoru are waiting for me. I better hurry.

I could just imagine Kaoru's face as she demands why I'm late again. I giggled at the thought. It's not my fault that I'm late sometimes … well almost everytime… but it's part of my nature! I can't help it! Something always finds a way to distract me.

_Besides the late start today seems like it's going to be a great school week._

* * *

Kaoru's POV:

I was riding my skateboard and stopped at the school gates to find Miyako waiting for me and Momoko.

She was wearing her earphones listening to music on her IPod. Her hair was still on its usual pigtails but now it was just above her elbows and it wasn't curled that much. She was wearing a light blue turtleneck sweater with a puffy ribbon at the bottom left side. Her dark blue skirt was just above her knees and the blue short boots with a light blue lining on top that she wore was tapping to the rhythm of whatever she was listening to.

I shuddered. Still as girly as usual. Well I guess that's one of the things I like about my two best friends. But I would never admit that to them!

When she saw me she smiled her usual bubbly smile "Kaoru! Hii!"

I grabbed my skateboard from the floor and joined her in waiting. "Hey Miyako! Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine. I'm somehow getting used to it. So... how was summer?" She asked while keeping her IPod in her bag.

I gave her a skeptical look. "So-so. I spent a great part of it with you guys you know."

"Hehe, Oh yeah! Guess I forgot."

I rolled my eyes at her. Typical Miyako. "So I guess Momoko's late again huh?"

"Mhm…" She was staring in a distance, must be deep in thought.

I groaned. I wasn't really a patient person and just standing around was really ticking me off. To top it of, Miyako here seems to be in her own little world so I don't have anyone to talk to.

I kept fiddling with my favorite green jacket that I wore over my black tee shirt. I was wearing dark green Capri pants and sneakers that were dirty from a just recent soccer match with a friend in the park. (Wich I won, by the way! :D) I was about to groan again and play with my cap when I finally saw Momoko. She stopped in front of us panting.

"Where have you been? Your late as usual!" I demanded

I guess she knew I was going to say that since she smirked while trying to catch her breath "S-Sorry...hah…I...Woke up…l-late"

"Again?" Miyako asked giving Momoko a glass of water that seemed to have magically come out of nowhere.

Momoko drank the water and finally calmed down "Yeah! But my dream was great! "She started jumping up and down "There was this hot guy in red and he treated me to an all you can eat sweets buffet!" Okay… forget what I said about Momoko being calm. -_-

She suddenly grabbed Miyako's arm and gave her that twinkle eyes look. Ugh! "Hey Miya! Let's all go to that new bakery shop later! Please!"

I wasn't really listening to what they were saying next since I saw a weird flash of red, blue and green out of the corner of my eye.

Nah! Maybe I just imagined it. I chose to ignore it since the warning bell suddenly rang.

I glanced at Momoko and Miyako who were still blabbering to each other. I guess they didn't hear the bell.

"Now that I think of it, that guy in my dream looks familiar" Momoko said

*sigh* I guess I should but in now.

"Yeah, Yeah! We get it Momo! You and your dreams. We all have them, and my dream is to get to class before the final bell rings because I wanna get back row seats!"

I gave them looks and we started running. But when we reached the school doors we suddenly bumped into someone.

They were three guys with hoodies on. Red, blue and green. Looks familiar, but there's no time to think of that now. We only had two minutes left. I growled at them and grabbed Miyako's hand who was apologizing to them and Momoko's who was dusting herself from the bump and we started to run again.

We reached the classroom just in time and thankfully there were 7 seats left and all were near the back.

As we sat in our seats I can't help but notice the bad feeling I have at the pit of my stomach.

_What's this feeling? I hope nothing bad or to changing happens. This week seems to be an awesome one after all._

* * *

Momoko's POV:

Homeroom was pretty much boring.

Our teacher's name was Ms. Crystal. She was talking about school rules, guidelines, orientation and those other stuff they usually do on first day of classes.

We were the kind of school that has the same class through out your school life. We didn't need to introduce ourselves because we all knew each other. It's the teacher's job to get to know us by the way we act.

Miyako was beside the window and I was seated beside her with Kaoru on my right. We were seated on the second to the last row so the teacher probably didn't notice my lack of interest in what she was saying.

My mind began to wander of, starting from how I'm already hungry to my recent dreams.

I've been having lot's of dreams lately. Sometimes it's about school or my ppgz battles or jsut plain weird stuff that i don't understand! Maybe I should stop eating chocolates before going to sleep...

In my dream this morning the face of the guy with me was blurry but you could still notice that he was cute! He somehow seemed familiar though.. Maybe he's my prince charming! Wahh! I wish that would really happen!

"So class, that's all you need to remember for this school year. Welcome to high school, first year's!" Ms. Crystal said cutting my chain of thoughts. She was cute, kind and very mature, just by saying what she said made almost all of us in the class smile.

"Oh, and I forgot. We're having 3 new students tomorrow." Ms. Crystal added

One of the students raised her hand and said "I thought we're not accepting new students?" The whole class nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't really know. The principal just said that this is a special case."

I hope the new students are friendly! Not like Himeko over there! -_-

"I'm going to explain it more tomorrow once they get here. Goodbye class and have a great day." Ms. Crystal said leaving the class door

We all stood up (except for Kaoru, I think she was sleeping...) and said our thankyou's and goodbyes.

The rest of the day went pretty well. Miyako, Kaoru and I agreed that we'll all go to Starleaf cafe tomorrow. We had to urge kaoru though, but at least it all worked out. I tucked myself to bed (I still ate chocolates though! :D) not knowing that I would have another weird dream and an eventful day tomorrow.

* * *

**It was and awesome day for Kaoru since she won the said match, it was not raining (I know, weird right! :D) and by the simple fact that she, Miyako and Momoko are still in the same class. (even though she won't admit it)**

**I just felt like I had to explain.**

**The 1st Chapter may not seem like much but I just needed an introduction. The next one is where the happenings really happen.**

**I'm not sure if i did this good enough. I have a feeling that it looks boring though. This is my first story. I'm new here. Please review. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im not gonna go through all that Unknown POV' stuff. I bet you know it's the Rowdyruff Boys anyways! XD**

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls**

* * *

BRICK'S POV:

My brothers and I just came from the principal's office. Mojo made us go to this school for his stupid plan to make us smarter so we could defeat the Powerpuff Girls Z easier. I really hate it! And I'm sure Butch and Boomer do too. School is for old people! Not cool teenagers!

We're starting tomorrow *groan*

They only accept student's who've been to this school for the past years, but Mojo bullied us in. Now we're given special attention. We're going to get guides, free handouts and stuff like that.

We were just by the school doors when these 3 girls bumped into us.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" I yelled, My hoodie was most likely covering my glare.

The girl in front of me looks weirdly familiar. She had long orange hair and cotton candy pink eyes. But I bet her attitude is stupid. I hate girls! All of them. Especially the PPGZ.

I was about to scream at them more, but then this emerald eyed girl dragged them away.

Once they were gone, I shrugged at my brothers and we continued walking.

* * *

BOOMER'S POV:

The girl in front of me is cute, and I don't mind saying it. I do find girls icky, but not as much as my brothers. I only love teasing and making fun of them. The only ones I really hate are those powerpuffs. Especially my counterpart. They keep ruining our fun!

"Hey! I'm really sorry for bumping in to you" The golden haired girl said cutting my train of thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. It's cool." I replied, not really caring. Who can blame me? I'm bored and I want to go home!

"Here, why don't you take this candy as my apology." She reached her hand out with a piece of candy to me. I stared at her.

Her bouncy blond hair was cute and her blue eyes were like sapphires. Half of me wanted to talk to her and the other half was just plain disgusted.

"Thanks" I finally said and took the candy from her.

"Your welc-" She didn't get to finish since her raven haired companion pulled her away.

When they were gone I saw Brick shrug at us. We started walking again and I was still really bored.

_Ugh! I'm gonna hate going to this school._


	3. Chapter 3

MOMOKO'S POV:

_It was dark_

_My eyesight was blurry_

_All I could make out was the sunset sky, 2 figures running and a blurry view of a place full of trees._

_I couldn't really see…_

_but I could hear voices. Talking as if they were in front of me._

"_Where are you taking me? Why are we running?"_

_The voice was uplifting and childish, but it was in a state of shock. It sounded like….. me._

"_I have to get you away from here. I don't want you to get hurt. Yo-You're really important to me."_

_The other voice was a guy, and he sounded desperate._

"_Wh-What do you mean?"_

"_You might hate me after this, but….. The Powerpuff Girls have to go.__** (he means they have to die 0.0**__**)**__ At least you and your friends would be safe."_

_It was suddenly dark, thunder was heard in the distance and it looked like it was going to rain. The 2 figures then stopped running and my voice rang through the scene again._

"…_If only you knew."_

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I was in my bedroom again. I noticed I was sweating. That was weird. It was actually cold season.

A shiver went through me. I lied down my bed and exhaled a deep breath.

The dream I had was weirder than my other dreams. It seemed so real! It was almost like I was watching a burry version of my future…. That's going to be cool! … but creepy at the same time.

Who was that guy? What was he talking about? And the stuff about the PPGZ… I have to tell this to Miyako and Kaoru.

I glanced at my alarm clock. 5 minutes before it rings. I better get ready for school.

I got to the bathroom and washed my face. _That felt great!_ I felt normal again and that dream didn't bother me anymore.

When I finished freshening up, I got in my usual clothes and went downstairs.

* * *

My mom was cooking breakfast so I decided to help and make the table.

When she noticed me she smiled "My, You're early today."

_H-Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!_

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, voicing my thoughts

"It means, you should be downstairs around 10 minutes later. Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" said a voice that came out of nowhere.

I glanced at the stairs to find Kuriko going down while staring at me with a smug look on her face.

"Haha, very funny" I glared at her as I placed the last plate on the table and sat down. "Why don't you put it this way? Now I'm early and you're late!"

I heard a growl come from the chair beside me. "That's just today, lazybones." My sister replied

_Oh, that's it. You just challenged me! The great Momoko Akatsutsumi to the duel of your life time! Prepare to feel the fire Kuriko Akatsutsumi!_

I was about to stand up and shot back a reply. When our mom came between us and placed eggs on our plates. "Come on you two. It's early in the morning so please no arguing."

I looked at my mom then back at Kuriko. I glared at her and gave her a look that said 'You-got-lucky-for-now'

She caught the look and just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

I decided that I was not in the mood to handle her today so I finished my breakfast, said goodbye and quickly ran to school.

* * *

When I got to class Kaoru was already there. That was weird. Miyako is usually the earliest out of the 3 of us and she's not yet here.

I sat down my seat and looked at Kaoru. "Good morning Kaoru!"

She looked at me with her cheek resting on her palm "Morning"

"Where's Miyako?" I asked Mimicking her position.

"How should I know?"

I shrugged and we went back to doing our business. Miyako usually tells us if she's sick so maybe she was just doing an errand.

Everyone else was blabbering about the new students. I listened in and I heard most of the girls say that they were 3 hot guys. Which caught my attention. Then a guy said they probably are aliens to even get in this school.

I stopped after they said this. It was not my style to be listening in on people, that's Kaoru's.

I got a book from my bag and started reading.

*minutes later Ms. Crystal entered the classroom

I placed my book down and checked the seat to my left.

Empty.

I have this bad feeling. I looked at Kaoru with a worried face and she looked back at me with the same expression. I guess we were both thinking the same thing.

_Where the heck is she?_


End file.
